


Please, Master

by tommostyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Rich Harry Styles, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommostyles/pseuds/tommostyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has stepped out of line and Harry decides the roughest punishment is best for Louis<br/>or<br/>Where Harry punishes Louis by spanking him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut on here, i've written smut on tumblr, Wattpad and instagram. So bear with me i'm new aha, and please let me know about any typos or errors in the comment section thanks.

"Louis!" Harry called from the bottom of the stairs in an enraged tone. ''Come down here this minute!" Louis flinched at the harsh voice of his Dom. He knew he was in trouble. Louis stumbled down the stairs as fast as he could, not wanting to anger Harry any more than he already had. When Louis reached Harry, he kept his distance about 5 steps away not daring to even make eye contact. Instead he found interest in Harry's shiny black business shoes. "Now now pet, come closer." Harry growled clearly displeased with the distance between him and his sub. Louis flushed in shame stepping closer to Harry and clasping his hands together.  
"Now tell me pet, why are you in trouble?" Harry asked. "B-Because-'' ''You know how much I disapprove of stuttering pet, speak properly." Harry said, surprisingly calm. Louis flushed red again, ashamed of how mad he had gotten his dom. "Because I addressed you by your name twice today and said no to you." Louis said as calmly as he could muster in his state of fear.  
"Correct, and do you understand that you have to receive a spanking?" Louis visibly flinched. "Yes, sir."  
Harry was pleased at the way his sub was acting, so he decided to give Louis some leeway and let him make a decision.  
"How many spanks do you think you deserve, pet?" Harry asked.  
Louis immediately panicked. What number of spanks could possibly please Harry? Louis frantically wracked his brain for an answer to Harrys question. "10." Was the first thing that came to mind.  
Harry was disappointed with his pets answer. Ten was certainly not a reasonable number for all the bad Louis had done today. 

Harry frowned clearly angry again. "Pet. You can do better than that. You will receive 5 spanks with my hand for addressing me by my name, and 15 spanks with the paddle for saying no and for failing to give me a correct answer to my question." Harry said harshly. 

Louis was close to tears, his dom was disappointed, mad and displeased with him all in one day, and now he must receive a harsh punishment. "Yes sir." Louis choked out. Harry smiled at this. "Now take off your bottoms, and wait for me on the couch." Harry instructed.  
"Yes sir."  
Harry rushed up the stairs as Louis made his way to the couch and removed his bottoms. Waiting for Harry felt like waiting for three years, and the cold air was uncomfortable without Louis' bottoms on. Louis tried preparing himself for the pain while he waited, telling himself to be on his best behavior for his Dom.  
Harry soon appeared in the door way of the living room, paddle in hand. He looked pleased that Louis had done as instructed.  
He walked to their couch and sat down, patting his lap motioning for Louis to lay across him. "Across my lap, pet, arse up for me."  
Louis nervously and cautiously laid across Harrys lap, clinging onto his thighs for mental support. Louis arse was propped up higher, as a soft pillow was placed under his hips. This gave Harry better aim. He set down the paddle and moved his hands to kneed at Louis plump bum on display for him. Louis bit back a moan at the contact.  
"I want you to thank me after each spank, if you fail to do so you will receive an extra spank, understood." Harry asked awaiting Louis answer "Yes sir."  
The first spank was unexpected and Louis gasped in surprise. "Thank you."  
The next four spanks were not that bad because Harry was only using his hand and not going full force on Louis quite yet. But the spanks still left Louis red and stinging.  
Next was the paddle in which Louis feared most of all. He clung to Harrys clothed thigh, digging his fingers in, bracing himself for the blow. Harry decided it was time for him to go all for it and make sure Louis bum was black and blue in the morning.  
He swung, the paddle could be herd by both as it made a swooshing sound through the air. The contact to Louis bum had him cry out in pain. "T-thank y-you." Louis choked out his vision going blurry with tears. Another swooshing sound, and the spank rang out through the room. The tears were uncontrollable the sting and burn was to much. Louis was now full on crying, his salty tears wetting the material of Harrys dress pants.  
"Thank you!" Louis cried out.  
Each spank was harsher than the other, the sting making his nerves pinch, and the burn was unbearable.  
'Swoosh' Louis gripped for dear life on Harrys thigh, his eyes squeezed shut and his thighs shaking. He prayed that the pain would cease soon and he would be cuddled up and rewarded for his good behavior.  
But the harsh pain just kept coming and soon Louis couldn't bear it, it was to much. "Stop! Please master stop!" Louis screamed through his tears. Harry was furious. his sub could never ever tell him to stop, that was Harrys decision and Harrys only. Harry grabbed both Louis wrists into one of his huge hands, restraining him from gripping his thighs for comfort.  
"Do not tell me to stop! Five extra spanks!" Harry shouted. Louis struggled and squirmed in Harrys grip, but harry was far stronger that Louis. Louis sobs rang in his own ears and he mouthed at Harrys clothed leg, trying to distract himself from the pain. Saliva was dripping down his chin and his salty tears mixed with it causing Harrys pants to soak through to his skin. 

"C'mon Louis, count with me ok." Harry instructed the sobbing sub. He brought back the paddle and landed a spank on Louis red left cheek. "20!" Louis cried out, biting back another sob. Louis tried squirming away again, desperate for the pain and sting to leave him, but Harry refused, pulling on Louis wrist as a warning for him. "Try to get away one more time and ill start spanking your thighs." Harry warned to small boy.  
A hard spank was blown to Louis bright red cheeks. "21!" Louis choked on his own words trying to hold himself together for Harry, so he wouldn't go deeper into his punishment.

Louis was trying his best not to squirm, but the pain made him flinch away and try to escape. Louis couldn't help but pull at his wrists in Harrys hold to try and move away. Harrys grip tightened to a death grip that would defiantly leave blue bruises the shape of fingers the next day. "What did I just tell you whore? I told you not to move, and what did you do? You moved! I warned you, you little slut." Harrys voice was deep and angry. He was going to spank Louis till he reached thirty, all on Louis quivering thighs.  
"Please master, im so s-sorry. I-I...." Louis couldn't contain his cries of pain when suddenly 5 harsh hard smacks landed on his sensitive thighs. "Master!" Louis screamed in surprise. 

Harry couldn't help but grin at his pets shout.  
Another five spanks to Louis thighs and he was done. 

Louis was uncontrollably crying, snot running from his nose, his eyes rimmed red. Big hot tears rolled down his red face as harry pulled up the small boy onto his lap. Harry cradled his small sub in his arms, cooing and kissing his forehead. "You took it so well baby, im proud. You did so well sweetheart, so well." Harrys whispered into his subs ears trying to calm to boy. Louis sobbed out again, trying his best to stay quiet. "Shh baby boy, its ok punishment is over. Your ok...." Harry held onto Louis as he cried into Harrys dress shirt. 

"How does a reward sound?" Harry smirked.  
Louis whipped his eyes with the palm of his hand and replied. "Yes please master."


End file.
